


人间天堂

by bearZzz



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Relationships: Colin Farrell & Ezra Miller





	人间天堂

（1）

今天下了场大雨，Ezra摆弄着刚折下的鸢尾花，花瓣羞怯的分开，每相邻的两片儿都像一双豆蔻少女颤巍巍张开了白皙的腿，从花蕊中流淌下的水珠则像阴部被人玩弄后沁出的汁液。他的指尖小心翼翼地挠着花瓣的脉络，有脚步声，木屐急促地踩在石子路上，发出刺耳地“踏踏”声，又是那个疯丫头，Ezra有点儿不乐意，他板着脸，没等她开门就装出一副主子的威严神态，疯丫头景子猛地拉开房门，惊飞了几只在门口樱花树上休憩的飞鸟。  
“急什么？十里外都听得到你的脚步声。”  
“哎呀，少爷！老爷叫你赶紧过去呢！可你……”景子不敢再往下说了，本就有些逾越了，她低着头，脚却不停抖动着，Ezra冷冷地说：“就让他们等着，又不是什么急事，你去传话，就说我身体抱恙，晚宴才能过去。”他对着镜子理了理自己的头发，突然想起什么似的说：“妈妈留下的那套和服呢？粉色底儿的那个，上次被什么将军弄脏了，怎么洗了这么久还没拿过来？”  
“我这就让人去催。”景子站了起来，眼神却还是一直看着Ezra，没有往外走的迹象，Ezra把玩着昨天送来的粉盒与口红，粉盒是木质的，染成了浅淡的樱花色，而口红则是金属管儿的，拧开之后是柔软的大红色膏体。景子不开口，Ezra也不问，最终女仆还是怯生生开口了，“少爷，那个美国大兵……”  
“他是爱尔兰人，你眼里的白人是不是全是美国的？”Ezra打断她，他用手指晕开了抹在嘴唇内侧的唇膏，然后用上嘴唇轻轻抿着，稀薄的红色填满了男孩的嘴唇，他对着镜子仰了仰头，登时他极力掩饰的锋利品性就划开了那伪装着的懦弱苍白的壳。  
“那个爱尔兰大兵，昨天醒了，一直吵着要见你。”  
“让他现在就过来。从花园走，我在这儿等他。”  
他轻轻扭着自己的腰，那是亟待被采撷的稚嫩处女独有的神态，这需要常年练习才能看到效果。Ezra已经信手拈来。这时有人敲了敲门，Ezra声音沙哑地说，“进来。”  
Colin还穿着那身挺拔的军装，他替自己突然得了顽疾的哥哥上了日本战场，可战争还未结束，他却像个逃兵一样躲在这座巨大的宅院里。他故作平静的外表下隐藏着急躁不安的情绪，“我想离开这里。”  
Ezra耸耸肩，“你当然可以走，你离开我的院子，你就会被日本兵刺死，哦，或许他们会把你抓去做实验，他们很好奇亚洲人和欧洲人被毒气毒死后尸体的区别。”他目光冷冷的扫过Colin的脸，继续道：“把衣服脱了。”

他从小逢人就讲性，这是阴道这是阴茎这是肛门，他不仅知道名称，还把结构研究个通透。他继父的书房深处尽是画着男女求欢癫态的春宫图，那是他的幼儿读物，他十岁那年在家庭教师的帮助下读完了第一本市井情色小说，“信子有一条蛇才有的分叉舌头，她跪在地上舔舐丈夫的阴茎时，身体就像蛇一样扭动着。”  
Ezra让男人帮他解开和服的腰带，湖蓝色的绸缎从他肩膀上滑了下来，里面是空的，Ezra握住男人不知所措的手，拉到嘴边轻轻地吻了一下，男人想被烫到一样缩回了手。Ezra转过身，带着少女的媚态抱住了他，“我爱你。”他轻松的说，他并不是真的爱，他只是想把那些小说里的台词都说一遍，很快他就化身痴妇对Colin说：“我恨你”“我要杀了你”“我会永远等着你”。  
Colin僵住了，他不知道该推开男孩，还是抱住他。而男孩在他犹豫的空档抱的更紧了，他下巴埋在男人的肩窝里，他的军装都散发着肃杀的血腥味，“不和我做爱吗？”  
Colin猛地推开了他，他退了好几步，踉踉跄跄踩空的台阶儿，便狠狠地摔在了地上，Ezra笑了起来，他拉起衣服，道：“你从今天开始就是我院子里的园丁了，我会教你日语，给你钱。”他笑着，好像想起了什么极为有趣的事情，“或许我也可以给你取一个日本名字，你喜欢叫什么？”  
Colin用爱尔兰语咒骂，他转身离开，并发誓再也不会进这个屋子一步。

（2）

每年夏天都会有几个八九岁的男孩进入中村家，中村健后继无人，他便将亲戚们的儿子接过来，让他们接受高等的教育，教他们礼仪课好摆脱那骨子里带着的乡土气。Ezra坐在帘子后面，隔着薄纱观察那几个孩子，他看不太清，只能看到几个畏缩的身影，但也觉得今年又在重蹈前几年的覆辙，都是庸人，难堪大任，他轻蔑地啧了一声，那些男孩听到纱帘后面传出了声音更是紧张了，有一个甚至直接哭了起来，中村健不满的哼了声，不知道是对Ezra还是对不成器的小孩儿们。于是Ezra伏下身，头抵在膝盖上，他缩了缩肩膀，权当示弱，他又恢复了日常低眉顺眼的傀儡模样。  
孩子的哭声实在惹人心烦，中村起身，冲着门口的女佣挥挥手，她们带着孩子们出去了。Ezra看人走了，便掀开纱帘，提着茶壶半蹲着走到中村身边，他低垂着眼睛，将茶倒满，中村拉住他的手，男孩身体僵了僵，中村这几年老的很快，他曾经在朝鲜战场立下赫赫战功，也曾创下三分钟连杀一百三十人的“壮举”，后来他身体受到毒气侵害，便作为伤员提前离开的前线，Ezra想这或许是报应。  
“柳子，”他这么叫他，中村从来不承认他是男孩，并且是个白种人。在他眼里他是地道的日本女孩，并且他夭折的女儿投胎在了他身上，“身体好些了吗？今天长吉他们回来。”  
Ezra无比抵触这个名字，他紧紧咬住牙齿，但抬起头时面目还是柔和的，眼神仍是那么空洞。他像是普通的日本少女一样敷粉，把原本丰盈的嘴唇涂得小巧而鲜红，但眉毛高挑而犀利，他的碎发挡住了眉毛，所以中村并没有多过问。“好多了，谢谢父亲关心。”  
“昨天浅野一直问你去哪儿了，你看，我们真是一刻都缺不了你。”  
Ezra伸出舌尖，轻轻舔着中村的嘴唇，他低垂着眼睛，眼神聚焦在男人花白的胡茬上，中村情难自已，他搂住“养女”细瘦的腰肢，并回吻回去，一头熊啃食猎物是什么样的？Ezra猜大概就像现在的中村这样。他压抑住干呕的冲动，推开了男人，他解开和服的腰带，用口袋里的布料遮住了阴茎，就好像它从来不存在一样，他要展示给养父的只是那个幼嫩的女穴，他张开双腿，用手指分开两瓣阴唇，男人的眼睛都要掉在那道肉缝间。给他看了一会儿后Ezra舔湿手指，揉起了烂红色的阴蒂，这本来应该是极乐之事，但是他的脸上毫无耽于情欲的痴癫之态，他是那么冷漠，被涂白的唇角压出一条冷酷的线条，他的灵魂仿佛已经抽身肉体，正浮在空中冷冷的看着一切。有黏糊糊的汁水流出来了，他肩膀一塌，躺在了榻榻米上，中村只是看着，他的呼吸逐渐急促，欲望的浪潮即将冲垮道德的堤坝，他只能看着，绝不能对女儿的穴做任何事，而且他也绝不会向人显示他那软塌塌不中用的小阴茎。Ezra眼睛上迷蒙上了一层水雾，他急促的叫了一声，有一股透明粘稠的甜水从烂红色的肉道深处涌出来，Ezra喘了会儿，缓缓坐了起来，用衣角把腿根和女穴里的汁水擦干净了，对于流淌在榻榻米上的，他则跪下，用舌头一点点的清理干净了，他的阴茎本来还半勃着，但等汗水一落也就缓缓平复了。他穿好衣服，在门口对着养父轻轻鞠了个躬，才缓慢走出茶室。高潮时越是畅快，结束后憎恨便越分明。他回到房间时，才发现整个院子乱成一团了，Ezra问景子发生了什么，景子道：“他们发现那个美国人了！现在要上报老爷呢！菊子和浅杏好不容易才拖住他们……”  
Ezra打断她，不耐烦地说：“你说‘他们’，那是指谁？而且我说了多少遍了，他不是美国人。”  
景子道：“长吉少爷和郁夫少爷。”  
“那他们现在在哪儿？”  
“在花园，你快过去吧。”  
因为Ezra和他母亲Katherine都是白人，而中村洗脑母子俩，不许他们接触任何西方文化、事务，家里更不可能出现白人，这是中村立下的家规，也是所有家规中最重要的一条，“任何人都不能破坏规矩。”长吉笑嘻嘻的模仿中村健说道，郁夫道：“柳子，现在你有两条路可选，要么你在这里亲手杀了这个男人，要么我报给父亲，让他定夺。”Colin被绑在墙角，嘴里还塞着一块绀色的布，他目眦欲裂，口齿不清的骂骂咧咧，他侧过脸时Ezra才注意到他的脸上有一条血痕，但郁夫和长吉挂彩更多——他当然知道这两位兄长都是酒囊饭袋，Ezra轻轻笑了，他凑到两位兄长耳边，每说一个字他都要吐出一股轻微的鼻息，他刚经历完一场潮吹，身上萦绕着难以形容的旖旎感，他一过来被教导严格禁欲的十八岁少年骨头都要酥软了，他说：“今晚我会亲自和父亲说，如果我违约，那么……”Ezra轻轻咬了一口长吉的耳朵，他以为那是云雨前兆，而Ezra已经起身，眼神冷淡地在他们身上扫了一圈，那是他一贯的态度，他冲门外喊了声：“浅杏，景子，送客。”

Ezra笑嘻嘻蹲在了Colin面前，道：“我救了你，你打算怎么谢我？”男人闻言眉头锁得更紧，猛地挣扎了几下，绳索丝毫没有松开的迹象，但他还是向一头只会用蛮力的愤怒的公牛一样在狭窄的牢笼里犹斗，直到男人手腕和胳膊出现血痕，男人才气喘吁吁地停了下来，没过几秒，他又开始漫无目的地横冲直撞。Ezra站起来，居高临下地看着他做无用功，景子想过来帮他松绑，Ezra摆摆手，示意她别过来，他扯下男人嘴里的布，那些难听的脏话立刻排山倒海一样翻涌着吞没了Ezra，男孩不甚在意地哼了一声，道：“谁也不许给他松绑，也不许给他送水送饭，我向来看不起不懂得感恩的人，等他嘴里吐出感激和羞愧的语句再来找我。我亲自来给他松绑。”说罢男孩冷哼一声，就离开了房间。  
景子替他梳洗的时候心不在焉的，扑粉没轻没重地迷了Ezra的眼睛，Ezra一边揉眼一边骂她：“你在想什么呢？”  
景子连忙道歉，Ezra啧了一声：“我问你，你在想什么呢？”  
“……少爷，让那个美国大兵一直待在偏院，他会死的……”  
Ezra啧了一声，刚画好的纤细的柳眉又拧成了一个结，“死了又如何，在中村家，你见过的死人少了？”  
景子咬着嘴唇，欲言又止，以前的景子一直都是大大咧咧活泼可爱的性子，她一忧愁起来Ezra反而受不了了，他愤愤地睨了一眼景子，道：“有什么话你倒是说啊。”  
“可是……少爷不也是希望他留在这里的吗？”  
Ezra盯着镜子里的自己，没有来地生起了闷气，他讨厌这么细这么瘦弱无骨的眉，他讨厌杏色的眼影，他讨厌故意画小的樱色嘴唇，他将粉盒摔了出去，陶瓷的盒子在地上滚了一圈便碎掉了。景子急忙伏下身，用额头顶着地面恳求Ezra宽恕。Ezra也不知道自己是生气景子逾越还是生气自己右穿上了柳子的皮囊。他盯了会儿镜子，直到里面的人越看越不像自己才移开了眼，他道：“ 罢了，你先出去吧，等太阳下山就给他松绑。让我一个人静一静。”


End file.
